The One Behind The Mask
by xxhereigoagainXDxx
Summary: What would you do if one day you were ordered to kill the one person you swore to protect? I suck at summaries but this totally sums it... I think Ichiruki :D
1. Ace of Hearts

The One behind the Mask

What would you do if one day you were ordered to kill the one person you swore to protect? I suck at summaries but this totally sums it... I think... Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own bleach :P (but I'm working on it hahaha just kidding :D)

Chapter 1: Ace of Hearts

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

It was another explosion.

Two doors swung open. A huge man came marching in and a big pair of hands slams hard on the wooden desk.

"Another one! Warehouse no. 2AC3! This is getting out of hand! We have to do something!" He growled towards the man sitting behind the desk.

"Calm down Omaeda." The other person replied simply sipping from his cup of tea.

"But sir this is the second time this week, if this keeps up—" The sound of the teacup being put down on the table made him stop talking. The other man leaned his back on his chair and placed his elbow on one of the arm rests. He turns his chair to face the window and gazed at the full moon looking so beautiful in the clear night sky.

"Two minor warehouse explosions are not enough to cause us the slightest bit of casualty. Whoever this troublemaker is, he has no idea who he's dealing with. So I suggest you stop ruining my teatime with your unnecessary behavior and enjoy this fine evening." He said removing his glasses and running his hands through his brown hair. Omaeda growled inwardly.

"Yes, sir Aizen." He bowed with a deep scowl before leaving the man inside the room. He was clearly mad and frustrated about how lightly his boss was taking all this. Outside he was met by a smaller man waiting for his orders.

"Send our best men to investigate." Omaeda commanded in an authoritative tone and the other bowed in understanding before running off to fulfill his task.

* * *

People gathered around the now burnt down warehouse in order to investigate what happened. Two young men began to approach one of the police officers who seemed to be busy observing his men if they were doing their jobs properly.

"So, how's everything looking officer?" The one with orange hair asked casually nodding towards the destroyed warehouse.

"It was a really powerful bomb. Everything was disintegrated in the explosion." The police officer replied based on the reports he got from his men.

"Everything?" The two men repeated in chorus.

"Everything." The officer confirmed.

"Wow, this guy is good." He murmured putting his hands behind his spiky orange head. His eyes scanned the area when his companion spoke.

"Very good." He corrected. "I heard no trail was left, it was as if the warehouse just exploded on its own. Am I right officer?" He asked the officer who nodded in agreement to what he said. He adjusted his glasses with his middle finger then let out his next question.

"How about deaths? Injuries?"

"Well just like before, no one was found dead. The five security guards of the warehouse were found tied around the trees unconscious with a few minor injuries." The officer explained.

"Looks like our little friend wasn't in a hurry again since he had the time to tie them up. Am I right Ishida?" The orange head commented with a smirk. Ishida rolled his eyes but the guy did have a point.

"We'll begin questioning them once they wake up. Excuse me." The police officer added before walking off.

"Good plan." Ishida murmured sarcastically as if the said questioning wasn't much of a plan at all. He looked serious now. The pieces weren't adding up. Why the warehouse? Who did it? What's the motive? Why tie up the—

"Oi, what's with that face of yours? You look pathetic." Ishida's companion commented and he felt a vein twitch in annoyance.

"Shut up, Ichigo." He countered.

"Oh I'm sorry was that your thinking face?" Ichigo scoffed. Ishida fought the urge to punch the other person.

"Well, it's amazing isn't it?" Ichigo's tone of fascination caught Ishida's attention. "Two warehouses in a week. Guards beat down into pulps. Damn dude's really good, I'd give him that." He added.

"Ah." Ishida unconsciously replied going back to his deep thoughts.

"So you guys think he works alone?" Someone from behind them spoke. They turned around and saw a small woman with light blue eyes and glasses. Her black hair is pinned up neatly, and her bang is kept on the right side to show her face.

"Well, that's what the guard who was attacked before said. A small man wearing a monster mask." Ishida explained aware of how ridiculous that sounded.

"Monster? Really?" The woman asked a little doubtful. "Are you sure he wasn't just drunk? I mean he was drinking with his buddies—"

"I don't think he's drunk, Nanao. I think he was actually telling the truth." Ichigo said cutting her off. Nanao's eyebrows shot up in surprise at that statement.

"Wow, I can't believe, you, Kurosaki Ichigo, actually bought something like that. Come on, not a single person can do so much damage—"

"I can." He said cutting off her statement again. "And you can. Ishida can. We all can. If we know the whole place like the back of our hands, we can single handedly beat up the weak security system and get away with it. But my point is, what's amazing is that this guy, whoever he is; dared to do something like that. I mean, a single mistake would lead him dead right now." Ichigo cleared out crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, what else is new?" Ishida said with a shrug.

"Actually, nothing is new." Nanao said. "Look at what we found on one of the guards' breast pocket." She held out the item for both of them to see.

"Again?" They asked in chorus with wide eyes.

"Again." She replied in a stern tone. "So question now is, do you think it's the same person?" She posed.

"I think so. We won't find out until the unconscious guards wake up." Ishida said handing the item to Ichigo.

"Well, whoever he is," Ichigo began observing it carefully. "He's definitely got my attention." He ended with a cocky smirk. He brought out something from his pocket. It was the one they found two nights before also in one of the guards' pockets. He held out both items trying to compare them. They were definitely the same. The two cards...

Ace of hearts.

* * *

There was a soft knock on her door. She remained still on her bed as she waited for whoever it was to enter. She opened her eyes when she heard a tray being put down on the side table. It was her maid who had entered although she knew it would be her with her hair tied to a bun and her brown eyes filled with innocence. She just watched the young woman begin her preparations.

Every night at this exact time this woman does this. It was her job but she doesn't know that all of this... her efforts... are all... unnecessary... The girl lying on the bed thought.

"Oops. Sorry, did that wake you Miss Rukia?" The maid said when she noticed that the other person was looking at her. Rukia smiled.

"It's alright Momo. Besides, you were about to wake me up right?" Momo lightly giggled at that comment. She then sat beside Rukia on the bed.

"So... how are you feeling?" She asked her voice changing into that of concern.

"I'm feeling a little better now, thank you." Rukia replied sweetly cuddling under her warm sheets.

"Well, it's time to take your medicine."

"Mmm. You can just leave them here. I'll take them later. Thank you."

"B-but—"

"I won't forget Momo. Do I ever?" She assured her.

"Alright then." Momo sighed in defeat then she stood up. "I trust you." She added before walking out of the room. When the said maid was out of sight, Rukia stared at the door for a few moments before she sat up and let out a really big sigh. She reached for the glass of water and pill on the side table. She gulped down half of the water before returning the glass to its place on the table. As for the pill, well she stared at the pill on her hand for a moment then she shook her head.

No... she scolded herself.

She reached her hand under her bed and pulled out a small box with a small lock. She used the key necklace she was wearing to unlock it. When the box was opened she couldn't help but feel bad when her eyes caught sight of what's inside.

Pills.

So many of them.

All looking exactly the same as the one she was holding right now.

She sighed again. This time a sigh filled with guilt as she placed the one she was holding with the others inside the metal box.

She stared at the medicines and each one was looking back at her representing a lie night after night after night. It hurts to see them and she wondered when it would end. So many thoughts were running through her mind when all of a sudden there was a rustling sound coming from the window. She immediately closed the box and stared at the place where she thought the sound came from. Soon she saw someone climbing in from the window. When she figured out who it was, she just rolled her eyes and felt her body relax.

"It's just you." She said trying to sound annoyed. The man smirked at that comment. He tried to fix himself up then he ran his hand through his spiky black hair before making his way towards the bed.

"So I see my princess is still awake." He teased and she immediately looked away to hide a blush.

"Hmph. Shut up." She retorted then she felt him sit beside her on the bed. She could feel her heart beating faster, her grip on the metal box tightened. He noticed what she was holding and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"If you don't want to lie anymore, you can just tell her the truth you know? Or I could do it for you?" He told her.

"Whatever. It's none of your business." She retorted coldly putting the box back under her bed. When she sat back straight on the bed, he was already lying down on the other side with his hands behind his head. She didn't mind, actually she preferred it that way. It made her feel safe.

"So... what happened?" She began in a very low tone but he heard her. He let out a sigh and she tensed at hearing that. She knew he was going to say bad news whenever he did that.

"I was right..." He said not moving from his position on the bed. She looked at him.

"Someone... tried to kill him again." He continued.

She tried to keep a straight face this time when she spoke, "I see so you really are going now huh?"

"I don't have a choice. We can't really trust anyone now." He replied sitting up.

"I know." She agreed looking down. She knew he was right but...

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure they'll find a good replacement for me." He tried to comfort her by placing an arm around her shoulders but she immediately shrug him off.

"No, I don't want any if it's not you." She said firmly crossing her arms over her chest. He paused for a moment. He understood how she felt. Even he himself didn't want to go but it's like what he said, there was no choice especially now that things are all messed up.

"That's sweet of you but... I don't think your uncle will agree to that." He said standing up. She quickly turned around when she felt him leaving her.

"Wait Kaien!" She yelped. He looked back and suddenly she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. He was tall yes, but she was standing on the bed so her arms were around his neck. He was surprised for a moment but then his eyes softened and he hugged her back.

"Take care of him okay?" She whispered on his ear.

"Ah." They pulled back from their embrace and looked intently at each other. He gently caressed her cheeks with his hands. She knew that she was blushing but she can't afford to be embarrassed now. She really wants him to stay, she'd beg him if she could but that would be too selfish of her. They both have a job to do and his was to go. That was the plan.

"Hey..." He began in his warm and charming tone. "Take care of yourself okay?"

She managed to let out a proud smile, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"And that's what I love about you." He said kissing her forehead then he looked at her with a serious expression.

"But I'm serious Rukia, if something bad happens to you and I'm not there... I'll never forgive myself." He said with gritted teeth. "I mean what you're doing—"

"I know what I'm doing." She assured him. "And I'll be fine. Besides, I had the best teacher." She added and this time she summed up all her courage and kissed his cheek. He smiled back.

"Then I'll see you later my little princess." He said putting a piece of her raven hair behind her ear and she nodded. She lied back down on the bed and watched the other person leave the room the same way he got in. When Kaien was safely on the ground he placed his hand inside his pocket and was surprised to find something inside it now. He pulled it out and smiled when he saw what it was.

A card...

Ace of hearts.

* * *

A/N: Sooo what you guys think? I just needed to get this one out. This was for a friend. Sooo um... tell me what you think hehe :D Okay I know I told myself that I don't have the right to upload a new story unless I finish MLIABWI buuut what the heck. I really want to write this for my friend so I need you people to check it if it's worth reading before I could show it to my good buddy :) Soo you know what to do haha XD Read and review, thanks :P and for the errors, really sorry :| that's all ILY guys and God bless :P Okay, back to my other story hahaha XD

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	2. Heads or Tails I

The One behind the Mask

What would you do if one day you were ordered to kill the one person you swore to protect? I suck at summaries but this totally sums it... I think... Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own bleach :P (but I'm working on it hahaha just kidding :D)

Chapter 2: Heads or Tails I

"There have been suspicions that the next target would either be warehouse no. 3AC3 or no. 3AC1." Nanao pointed out while she flipped through her notes in her small notebook.

"So which one is most likely to be the next?" Ishida asked. Nanao closed her notebook and put it back in her pocket before she replied, "If I had to guess, I'd say 3AC3 would be perfect."

"Why so?"

"Because it's not that deeply located in the forest just like the first two warehouses that got blown," Nanao explained adjusting her glasses a little.

"So I guess we have no choice but to split it Ishida," said Ichigo who finally joined in the conversation. Ishida raised an eyebrow at his companion's idea.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Ichigo smirked and brought out a coin from his pocket. He held it out as he spoke,"Heads or tails. Whoever wins gets to night watch 3AC3."

Ishida rolls his eyes at how childish this was, considering they were talking about being blown into pieces by a bomb. If anything, it's like the coin decides your fate. "Tails." He simply said. Ichigo flips the coin and...

"Yes!" He cheered throwing his arm up like he just won the grand prize. Ishida rolled his eyes at the other person's reaction.

From a far, Omaeda was looking at Ichigo and Ishida. He scowled then turned to the person he was with. A tall blonde man with pale skin and gray eyes who's wearing a dark green shirt and pants, sandals and a striped white and green bucket hat.

"Kisuke Urahara." Omaeda called out in his manly low voice.

"Yes?" Kisuke replied with a slight smile. He can clearly see what Omaeda was thinking through the big fat man's expression.

"Hmm... Are you sure we can trust those two? I mean aren't they a little too young to be handling something like this?" Omaeda said really doubting asking for this man's help who sent children to do the job. Kisuke lightly chuckled before proceeding to explain himself.

"Well, Ichigo and Ishida are both seventeen years old but besides that, these two have shown more talent amongst my other pupils. And they turned out to have excellent abilities compared to anyone I've ever seen. They are highly skilled in combat even to the point of being able to go head to head with professionals."

This time Omaeda felt a chill on his spine, "Those two... professionals?" He murmured unbelievably as he looked back at the two and saw them bickering like children.

"They may not look like it but if we really want to make progress then I think they're the ones perfect for the job. Besides, this would serve as great training for them too." Kisuke added.

"Then why don't you just do it then?" He asked this time, remembering how dangerous this man, Kisuke Urahara is, he can surely do the job with no sweat.

"Hahahaha, silly, silly, Omaeda." Kisuke said with a sarcastic laugh as he fanned himself, "My wife would never allow me to go out that late. If I did, she'd blow up all your warehouses before our mystery man could ever go near them."

Omaeda felt another chill. He wondered what kind of woman would even marry this crazy man and make him submit like that.

Probably someone scarier.

_She'd blow up all your warehouses before our mystery man could ever go near them._

The thought just creeps him more.

"So, have you boys decided who takes 3AC3?" Kisuke asked as he approached the boys. Ichigo smirked while Ishida sighed at his friend's cockiness and with that Urahara knew who'd be taking the said warehouse.

* * *

Everyone was standing in front of warehouse no. 3AC3 to discuss final guidelines about the watch. The security guards went on to their posts leaving Nanao, Ichigo and Ishida at front.

"So are you sure we don't need to add more security?" Nanao asked Ichigo worriedly.

"Ah. Just keep the ones that were originally assigned here. I mean, if we want to lure him here we have to play along. Right?" He replied with a shrug. Ishida stared at him for a moment.

"What? Jealous?" Ichigo scoffed when he noticed his friend's unusual stare.

"No." Ishida replied plainly adjusting his glasses with his middle finger.

"Tsch. I can handle it." Ichigo assured them.

"Just make sure you find out who he really is when you meet him." Ishida said this time crossing his arms over his chest. Pointing out that that was the most important task of all.

"I'll even take a picture with him and take his autograph if you want," Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"Yeah, yeah. He has no idea what's coming for him." Ichigo was about to walk back inside the warehouse when his companion's voice stopped him.

"Hey."

"What?" He turned with his hands behind his head.

"Don't die." Ishida said in a monotonous tone. Ichigo smirked at that comment.

"Tsch. I don't think dying's an option."

"Call if you ever need back up." Ishida said then he turned and began to walk away with Nanao following behind.

"I won't. It's just one man. Geez. We're not even sure if he's ever going to show up." Ichigo replied walking back inside the warehouse.

* * *

It has been six nights since the last explosion and warehouse no. 3AC3 is, unfortunately to Ichigo... still there.

Still standing...

Whole...

Not even a single burnt mark...

It's still there.

Fuck.

Ichigo let out a big sigh. He's getting really tired of this. It's like waiting for nothing. He had to admit, he was really excited the first night of his watch and got a little hopeful the second night but then more nights passed and still nothing. He tapped his shoe impatiently on the ground. He was outside the warehouse doing his rounds.

"Gah! Show yourself already! I'm getting tired of waiting!" He yelped in annoyance but there's no answer. "Damn it... don't tell me you gave up already..." He grunts as he continued walking around the outsides of the facility.

Hands in his pockets, he looked up and saw the moon lit up the clear night sky. He sighed when a light cool breeze blew on his skin, everything was quiet.

He scowled deeper.

Oh what he'd give to get a little action in this boring old warehouse. He even thought of burning it himself, now that would be interesting.

Just then he noticed that he had reached the back of the warehouse. His hand reached for the backdoor's door knob. He stopped midway when he noticed something odd.

Wasn't there supposed to be a guard keeping watch here?

Actually, shouldn't there also be guards roaming around?

His blood rushed and his heart began to race.

Could this be? Is he here?

Should he look for the guards first?

Oh what the heck, he's been waiting for this for days now. He gently opened the door making sure to keep himself as quiet as possible when he entered the warehouse. Everything seems normal. He looked around and there was nothing out of the ordinary. The cargos are still intact, there was no sign of anyone but Ichigo's gut feeling kept telling him that he wasn't alone. He continued to sneak around the place. He stopped when he heard footsteps. He peaked through the spaces in between some boxes. Suddenly all of the descriptions given by the attacked security guards about the culprit came back to him. He gawked in surprise when he saw him... walking in the middle of the warehouse...

The monster.

Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration. It was a small person wearing black leather outfit that covered his body all over and he was wearing, just like what the security guards said, a monster mask that covered his whole head. It was white, skull like and it has three red streaks on the upper right side. It was a very unusual design indeed. Ichigo blinked twice. He definitely wasn't drunk. He wasn't old enough to drink but heck he was sure he wasn't hallucinating. The guy was definitely right there in front of him... simply minding his own business like being there was the most natural thing in the world.

Should he strike now? Ichigo thought to himself but he held back. Curiosity got the better of him. He decided to just watch quietly in the shadows for now and wait for the right opening.

What the heck is this guy going to do?

As for the little monster, he simply walked towards the stack of boxes. He climbed onto the railing of the shelf that kept the boxes in place. When he finally got hold of what he wanted, he jumped down like he was as light as a feather. He then put down the box and began to open it.

What the hell is that? Ichigo thought, squinting to see what the other person is now holding.

It looks like a toy. Like a rubber ball with small spikes. It was about as big as a volleyball. The person holding it looks like he was just staring at it.

What would he do with that? Play by himself? Ichigo thought and then it hit him.

All of a sudden the said ball began to blink a small red light coming from inside it.

It's the bomb! The bomb was inside one of the cargos? Ichigo figured.

The person wearing the mask simply crouched down and returned the blinking ball back inside the box when suddenly...

"Hey. Need a little help with that?" Ichigo calmly said walking out from behind the boxes. The culprit just continued to close the box as if he didn't hear anything.

"Tsch. Look we can do this the easy way or the har—" He didn't finish his statement when a small dagger quickly flew towards him. He immediately dodged and saw the dagger dig deep inside one of the boxes after landing on it.

Shit. That could have been me. Ichigo thought then he glared back at the person who threw it.

The masked man simply kicked the box containing the ball aside then faced Ichigo with arms crossed over his chest.

"So the hard way huh?" Ichigo asked again but he didn't get any response. He began to take a small step sideward. "So I reckon that little ball is your bomb?" He continued to move but the other remained still.

"You don't talk much, do you?" And right after he took one more step his opponent launches himself towards Ichigo.

Ichigo braced himself and quickly blocked his opponent's powerful kick with his arm. The masked man backed up a little then continued to strike at his opponent.

The little monster was fast. It was a good thing Ichigo was fast enough to block his opponent's attacks. His task was to capture this mystery person, not kill so he had no choice but to continue using self defence without the use of any weapons. To his luck it seems like his opponent was doing the same. It was a series of hand to hand combat between the two. More dodging, exchange of blows, falling down, getting up, and so on.

Ichigo had to admit, he hasn't fought someone this good in a very long time, it's getting him all fired up. And what's more, his opponent was really careful with his movements. Like the guy was an acrobat and his body was meant to move that way. He'd bend down, jump, flip, roll, everything was swift and flawless.

After all the struggling, surprisingly, Ichigo finally found the perfect opening and got the upper hand. He tripped his opponent and the guy fell with his back flat against the hard floor. Ichigo quickly pinned the masked man down.

"Finally..." He said huffing as the other tried to struggle free from his grip. "I gotta hand it to you, you were pretty good." He praised with a smirk. Ichigo could feel his opponent breathing hard as well and his struggles are getting weaker. Yes, it was a very tiresome battle for the both of them after all.

"Tired huh..? Must be... hard wearing that... mask of yours." He said in between pants then he let out a cocky smirk. The masked man tried to put more effort in his struggles after figuring out what that statement indicated. All that waiting for the right moment to strike paid off. Ichigo held his opponent's wrists with one hand and began to pull the creepy mask with the other when suddenly...

Beep... beep... beep... beep... beep...

"What the..." Ichigo stopped and looked at the box where the rubber ball was.

Beep... beep... beep... beep... beep...

The masked man's struggles quickened.

"W-w-w-wait... D-don't tell me the bomb is going to explode now?" Ichigo yelped the other person just continued struggling as if he didn't hear anything.

"Shit." Ichigo cursed through his teeth and the beeping continues. Then he stared at the masked man.

Should I let him go? Or else we'll both explode!

Beep... beep... beep... beep... beep...

Where the hell is that coming from?

He listened carefully.

No, it wasn't coming from the box where the ball is... it was coming from...

He looked down at his enemy.

From this guy!

"Hey! That beeping is coming from you! What is it?" He demanded but just like before, no answer, just continuous struggling.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed then he leaned his ear on his opponent's chest. The beeping was louder.

It really was coming from this guy. Ichigo thought unbelievably. Then he began checking the pockets of the leather suit.

Empty.

What the fuck?

He leaned his ear again.

The beeping continued.

Inside? Don't tell me the bomb is inside this guy!

Ichigo pulled down the zipper of the leather suit. He froze in surprise at what he saw.

Loading...

Loading...

No way...

His opponent took that moment of opportunity to slip out from Ichigo's grip, give him a good punch on the face and take the upper hand.

Ichigo staggered a bit as he tried to make sense of everything. He rubbed his aching cheek while he tried to regain a good stance. He looked at the masked man.

"You're a—" He didn't even finish when out of the blue, his opponent was gone and then he was right behind him. Ichigo didn't have time to prepare himself for his enemy's next attack. The last thing he felt was a strong strike on his neck, his body hitting the ground and black out.

He slowly fluttered his eyelids. His vision was still a bit blurred. He groaned when he felt something tightened around him... a rope? He was being tied... tied to something hard... a tree? He then felt someone walk around and stand in front of him. He scowled when his vision cleared and he knew who it was.

"Untie me!" He growled. The masked man held out something in front of Ichigo. Like a tube shaped keychain, then it began to beep, the same way it did inside the warehouse. He pushed a button and the beeping stopped. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at what he saw next.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Far behind the masked man he saw warehouse no. 3AC3 lit up in flames. He scowled deeper. He was shaking in anger.

"You..." He hissed. The masked man then approached him and bent down to be levelled with him. Ichigo glared back as he watched what his enemy did next. The little monster pulled out something from his leather pocket and slammed it hard against Ichigo's forehead. He groaned a bit when the back of his head hit the trunk of the tree. The masked man reached for a tree branch and pulled himself up the tree disappearing completely.

"Oi! Get back here!" Ichigo yelled out but the other person was gone. He looked around and saw the other guards tied in the other trees.

"Damn it." He cursed through his gritted teeth. Then he stared angrily at the item that was slammed on his forehead. It was now on his leg looking straight back at him.

The third card...

Ace of hearts.

* * *

Momo opened the door to Rukia's room, just like how she always had every night although she was surprised to see Rukia awake. She placed the tray on the side table and quickly sat by Rukia's side.

"Oh Miss Rukia, are you alright? You're sweating a lot." Momo said putting a hand on the girl's forehead. Rukia just shook her head and cuddled under her sheets.

"I'm fine Momo, just leave the medicine and you may go." She said with a sweet smile but the concerned maid wasn't convinced.

"A-are you sure? I mean, if there's anything you want I could—"

"Just go Momo. Rest. It's late, don't worry about me." Rukia quickly replied cutting off the other person's statement.

"O-okay." Momo nodded still a bit hesitant but in the end she had no choice but to comply. She left the room just like what Rukia ordered.

When Momo was out of sight, Rukia let out a sigh and threw the sheets away from her. She sat up and wiped a bead of sweat on her forehead. Then she placed a hand on her chest. She scowled deeply and she gripped tightly the fabric of her leather suit.

"That pervert... The next time I see him, I'll kill him." She hissed in anger.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaah! Sooo here's to chapter two! I know it's not that good but give it a chance please? Pretty please? Besides, things are just getting started. And they meet? Hmm... one sided meeting I guess. Sorry for the errors, I just got really excited when I wrote this and didn't have much time to reread it. And I'm really not good at writing action stuff but this would be a great way to practice right? Bit by bit :) I can't believe I actually updated hehe... woah! I surprised myself :P BTW, thanks for those who read and reviewed before. Please read and review again! Thank you, I'd really love that Hahaha XD Well, that's all. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	3. Challenge Accepted

The One behind the Mask

What would you do if one day you were ordered to kill the one person you swore to protect? I suck at summaries but this totally sums it... I think... Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own bleach :P (but I'm working on it hahaha just kidding :D)

Chapter 3: Challenge Accepted

"So... where's my picture and autograph?" Ishida said looking down on the man tied around a tree.

"Tsch. Just shut up and get me out of here," The orange head grunted in annoyance.

Ichigo sat at the back seat of an open van. He was watching the firemen take out the flames of warehouse no. 3AC3. He sighed. There it goes. One second he was doing great then the next, poof, it's gone. He scowled this time. The fire reflected in his amber eyes. He hated it. It's like failure was slapping him right in the face.

"You seem to be in deep thought. Am I disturbing you?"

He looked at the person who spoke and saw Nanao standing beside him holding two mugs of coffee. "Oh, sorry," he replied lowly looking away. Nanao's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why are you apologizing? Here," she handed him one of the mugs filled with the hot beverage.

"Thanks," he said accepting the offered cup and taking a sip.

"Well, you looked stressed. Don't think about it so much. It's not your fault. Let's be honest, it was bound to happened anyway," she explained letting her eyes linger on the sight of the burnt warehouse.

"No, it was my fault. I was assigned here to prevent it from happening in the first place," Ichigo cleared out clutching the mug with his hands.

"I see you're feeling better..." Ishida said coming from behind the van and walking towards them. "Ready to tell us what happened? How did you end up tied around a tree?"

Ichigo answered with a sigh, "it's complicated."

"So you did see him?" Nanao asked this time.

"Ah."

"You did?" Both Ishida and Nanao let out in chorus.

"S-so what does he look like?" She asked her mind filled with excitement and curiosity.

"Just like what the guards said before. It was a little monster." He said looking down at his reflection on the coffee.

"Did you see his face?" She posed next.

"Well... no."

"Oh..." Nanao sighed a little disappointed. "Then what about fighting style? Was he good?"

"Ah... very actually," Ichigo pointed out remembering his opponent's graceful movements.

"Wait, you mean to say, you went head to head with him and... you lost?" Ishida asked unbelievably.

"I..." Ichigo looked away. Ishida sighed this time.

"Well, did you at least get any information out of him?"

"Information?"

"Yes, something that will lead us to track him down."

Ichigo thought for a moment.

Should I tell them what I found out?

Then he began to blush upon remembering...

That the masked man was really a...

"Well, he's not really a—" Ichigo was cut off by Ishida's next statement.

"And of course we are talking about a guy who kicked your ass here so we definitely have to find out who he is." Ichigo froze and felt a vein pop in his forehead at hearing that. What would they say if he told them the truth? But more over, how should he tell them that the masked man wasn't really a he...

But a _she_...

Yes, a she, a girl, a woman, a female...

He can never admit to being defeated by a woman. That's a big insult on his part.

It never occurred to him that the culprit was a woman.

Yes, a woman kicked his ass and worse...

He felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment... He didn't mean to do what he did, he just wanted to find where the beeping sound was coming from and it came from inside her. He couldn't just let go of her, it was his job to capture her. And he definitely didn't intend to see what he saw...

She was wearing a bra with small little bunny prints on them... He groaned upon remembering. He tried his best to erase the thought away but he couldn't. He can't help it. He's a healthy seventeen year old boy with urges and things like that are very distracting things, make that TWO very distracting things... which ended him up being bound to a tree. He began to massage his temples in frustration when Ishida spoke.

"So? What do you got?" His companion asked again.

"Are you sure you're alright Kurosaki?" Nanao asked worriedly after noticing Ichigo's unusual behaviour but the young man just shook his head.

"Ah... I just remembered something."

"So what is it?" Ishida posed again.

If I told them that the guy was a woman, how am I going to explain how I found out? That's going to need one hell of an explanation...

Besides, knowing the culprit's gender really doesn't help right? As long as we can catch him... I mean her...

"It's nothing important."

And I'm going to make sure I catch her. That bitch will pay for what she did.

"What do you mean it's not important? Every single information is important! That was why you were asked to guard the place, to find information about our enemy, not stop the place from getting burnt down!" Ishida scolded but Ichigo just stood up ignoring his friend's lecturing.

"Whatever, it's been a long night. I better get home," he said ending the conversation.

"Hey Kurosaki I'm not done talki—" Ishida stopped when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Urahara smiling at him.

"K-kisuke—"

"Let it go Ishida. Besides, Ichigo is right, it has been a long night. You two both should go home and rest. I have something important for you to do tomorrow."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, his attention caught by what the man just said.

"You'll just have to find out tomorrow but if I were to give you a tip, try and look good," he said simply fanning himself and heading off to talk to some of the police officers. Ichigo and Ishida looked at each other both confused.

"What do you think he's planning now?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't know but I guess whatever it is, we'll find out tomorrow," Ishida simply answered adjusting his glasses with his middle finger.

* * *

Omaeda silently led the two guests down the halls of the big mansion. They both wore simple clothing, not enough to make them stand out but just enough to make them look presentable since Urahara didn't really specify what he meant when he said to look good. Well, this was good... for them at least. But they can't help but feel a bit out of place inside this beautiful palace. Their heads continued to look around the place. It has a wonderful ambiance like a peaceful gallery with paintings on the walls and a museum with pieces of art displayed on the sides of the vast halls. It was so surreal, like they died and gone to heaven. Then they stopped by two huge doors. The big man knocked three times before opening them.

"Sir, they're here," he said then he looked at Ichigo and Ishida telling them to enter. They complied and it wasn't a surprise that the room looked much better inside than the outside. The huge glass windows complimented the room's assets. Behind a huge desk, the big black leather chair turned to face them. The man sitting on it smiled and stood up. He offered them to take a seat with him on the couch placed around a glass coffee table. When they were all seated comfortably, the man ran his fingers through his brown hair and got ready to speak.

"So? Do you want anything to drink?" He offered kindly.

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Aizen but I do believe we came here for business?" Ishida said cutting to the chase.

"I see. No room for introductions huh? But don't worry, I know all about you two, Ishida and Ichigo from Urahara since he did recommend you to me. And Ichigo, I do apologize for wasting your time by letting you guard after 3AC3. That task wasn't done under my permission but I am willing to compensate for it."

"Er... It's fine," Ichigo replied.

"So going back, what do you want us to do?" Ishida asked trying to get back on track.

"Right, right," Aizen chuckled lightly then called for Omaeda who quickly ran to his side. He whispered something to the huge man and the subordinate nodded in understanding then immediately walked out of the room.

"Alright now, as you know there had been threats to my company in the past few days. With all those exploding warehouses and all, I can't help but worry about the safety of my niece," Aizen began.

"Your niece?" Ishida and Ichigo repeated thinking that they might have heard it wrong.

"Yes. You see my niece always had with her a bodyguard to look after her but a few days ago he resigned due to some personal reasons I believe and now..."

"... And now you want us to be her bodyguard?" Ichigo continued.

"That's right. You catch up good. But it doesn't have to be both of you, just one will do."

"I see. Well, good luck Ishida," Ichigo said patting his partner's back.

"What the—" Ishida didn't have time to react when Ichigo continued, "I'm sure you'll do fine as a baby sitter."

Aizen began to laugh after hearing what Ichigo said. "Oh don't worry, my neice is about the same age as you two. She'll be here any moment and you never know, you might change your mind after meeting her."

And right on cue they heard the door open followed by a voice of a girl.

"Uncle, you called for me?" A petite girl wearing a cute pink floral sundress asked politely as she made her way towards Aizen. She stopped when she saw the guests sitting across her uncle on the couch.

"Boys I would like you to meet my niece, Rukia Kuchiki." She turned to fully face them and that's when her violet eyes met his amber ones. Ichigo didn't even notice himself gawking at the sight of her.

He had only one thing in mind...

Wow.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him. She tried to compose herself and not react too much. He was looking straight into her eyes and for some reason she can't help but stare back. She looked away to break their eye contact and slightly smiled. And although she seemed so sweet and calm on the outside, inside she was definitely in rage... She can't bear it... His face, she remembers...

That's him! That's him! That's definitely him! No doubt about it! That pervert! What the hell is he doing here? She cursed to herself clenching her fists behind her.

"Rukia? Are you alright?" Aizen asked in a concerned tone cutting Rukia from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine. So, who are they uncle?" She asked sweetly.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki and Ishida Uryuu..." Aizen began introducing their guests who lightly bowed at Rukia in accordance to their name.

Ichigo Kurosaki... so that's he's name... well guess what Ichigo, you stupid pervert, I'm gonna make you pay for what you did, next time a warehouse explodes I'm gonna make sure you're in there t—

She didn't finish her thoughts when the next words that escaped her uncle's lips caught her attention.

"I want you to pick who you want your new body guard to be," Aizen said. Her eyes widen in shock.

"New body guard? What do you mean? I don't want a new body guard," She reasoned.

"But Rukia, it's dangerous nowadays without a body guard..."

"But I already have a body guard!" She yelled back this time.

"But Kaien is—"

"No! I said I don't want any if it's not him and that's final!" She shouted in anger. Everyone looked at her in surprise of her sudden outburst. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. She faced their two guests, "I'm sorry for wasting your time gentlemen but you may go now."

"Rukia," Aizen called out as if trying to stop her.

"I'm sorry uncle but I'm not choosing anyone. Excuse me," She said walking out of the room.

"M-miss Rukia..." Omaeda tried to stop her but she simply pushed the big man out of the way.

Aizen let out a big sigh at how everything turned out, "Sorry about that, she's just a little upset since Kaien left but she's a very sweet girl."

"Yes, the way she yelled was pretty sweet," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Well, it seems like she really doesn't want a replacement body guard," Ishida figured as well.

"So does that mean none of you wants the job?" Aizen asked a little hopeful that this wasn't the case.

"Well I still say you take it Ishida. You are pretty good with babysitting."

"Or we could settle it the old fashion way," Ishida said with a smirk bringing out a coin from his pocket.

"Fine." Ichigo smirked back. "Heads."

The coin was tossed.

Remember how the coin decided their fate before? Well...

"Aha! Tails! I knew you were the guy for the job," Ichigo yelped relaxing back on the couch. Ishida sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." He said.

"Then I better introduce myself to her formally," Ishida added standing and fixing himself up a little.

Sometimes, simple little coins don't really decide your fate... destiny does.

There was a knock on her door. She opened it slightly and grimaced when she saw who it was.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"Well, just so you know, I'm your new—" The door shut before he could even finish his statement.

"Damn it." He cursed, "That little bitch, so much for introduction." Suddenly, someone else spoke from behind him.

"So you must be her new body guard?" She said in her sweet tone. He turned around to face her.

"I... uh... yes... I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand to her.

How did he end up here anyway?

"_Then I better introduce myself to her formally," Ishida added standing and fixing himself up a little._

_He was about to go when Aizen's voice stopped him._

"_Wait."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I don't want to pry with your methods on deciding who takes the job but I think, Ichigo would be perfect for it," He said smiling at the orange head._

"_Me?" Ichigo asked pointing to himself. Ishida did the same pointing at him as well._

"_Him? Why so?"_

"_Well, he does resemble Kaien a little, I'm sure deep inside Rukia would want that," Aizen reasoned pretty sure of his logic._

He couldn't be more wrong... Ichigo thought.

"_So? What do you say?" Ishida asked._

"_I..." Ichigo wasn't sure what to say when his companion began to whisper._

"_Hey, to be honest, I really think you should take this one, I mean, you do need the money more right?"_

Ichigo sighed.

Right... for the money.

"And I'm Momo Hinamori. It's nice to meet you," the young woman replied shaking the offered hand twice. "But you know, you shouldn't talk like that to miss Rukia if you want to be in good terms with her."

"R-right. So do I get in trouble for that or—?"

"Well, since I'm the only one who heard it, I won't rat you out but give Miss Rukia a break. Kaien had always been her body guard ever since she was a little girl so you can just imagine her sadness when he left," Momo explained really hoping that Ichigo would understand.

"I see."

But she didn't need to direct all her frustrations on me. Ichigo added in his head.

"Well anyway, I think you'll get along just fine," she said with a confident smile.

Yeah right. He told himself rolling his eyes.

Momo lightly knocked on Rukia's door.

"Miss Rukia..." She called out and pushed open the door. "Miss Ru—" Momo gasped when she saw the girl lying unconscious on the floor. She immediately ran towards her.

"Ichigo!" She yelped frantically. Her panic voice caught Ichigo's attention.

"What happened?" He ran and carried the unconscious Rukia to her bed.

"Oh no... oh no... oh no..." Momo murmured and she looked back and forth at the wall clock.

"What's wrong? What's going o—" Ichigo was really confused now.

"Just stay here in case she wakes up. I'll be right back," Momo quickly dashed out of the room leaving him alone with the unconscious girl.

Now what?

He stared at her for a moment. She was like a life-sized sleeping porcelain doll.

She's really beautiful...

He reached out his hand slowly in order to touch her cheek but he stopped midway when her eyelids began to flutter. Rukia then sat up and rubbed her eyes like she just woke up from a nap.

"A-are you alright?" Ichigo asked staring at her puzzled.

"How long was I out?" She asked in a low tone ignoring his question.

"I... about a few minutes... I guess," Ichigo replied scratching the back of his head. Rukia scowled at that answer.

"The exact time," She demanded.

"T-three minutes?"

"Three? Are you sure?" She posed eyeing him seriously.

"I-I guess? I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? It's your job to know!" She scolded.

"Well you were the one who closed the door on me!" He countered.

"How dare you talk back to me?" She retorted in an authoritative tone.

"Yes, I dare talk back to you, you bratty little midget! Being rich doesn't make you the boss of me!"

"Of course it doesn't, because YOU ARE FIRED! Hmph."

"Y-you can't fire me," he replied a little nervous.

Can she do that? He thought in worry.

"Yes I can. I just did," She said in full confidence of her power over him.

Their bickering would have continued if it weren't for the person who came bursting through the doors. Momo's eyes sparkled when she saw Rukia awake then she ran towards the girl on the bed to give her a tight relieved hug.

"Oh Miss Rukia... I was so worried..." She said embracing the young woman tightly.

"I'm fine Momo. So... how long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes. I'm guessing less than three." Then she gave her a reassuring smile although she still tried to observe Rukia.

"I see. It's a good thing you're here then," Rukia replied with a smile.

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"And you should thank Ichigo too," Momo added nodding towards the other person in the room. Rukia scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"As if. I hate that fool, his face is ugly. Why couldn't uncle just send the other one?"

Then why didn't you say that earlier you little brat? He wanted to yell but he stopped himself after realizing what Momo told him awhile ago.

He ended up saying, "I'm right here you know" with a deep scowl.

"I know," she said knowing full well that he was there.

"And besides, I fired him already," Rukia added nodding towards the young man.

"Oh Rukia, you can't fire him," Momo said giggling at Rukia's silly statement.

"Hah! I knew it!" Ichigo yelped pointing a finger at Rukia who just raised an eyebrow at what he did.

"Well, he talks back to me and he doesn't even know how to do his job properly so to me, he's fired. I will never acknowledge you as my bodyguard, ever! You hear me?" Rukia said before marching off the bed and going inside the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. Momo let out a big sigh.

"Is she... always like that?" Ichigo had to ask.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Momo answered with a genuine smile.

So from now on I'm this spoiled midget's body guard huh? He told himself.

He smirked.

Fine then. Challenge accepted.

A/N: Hmm... not much to say but I'll start with hey there! So I decided to update this one and take a break from writing the next chapter for MLIABWI which is full of fluff haha XD This chapter was fun, I think. Although I know it's not much but I'm actually working on it hehe :P And so they finally meet :D Sorry for the errors, I sorta did this out of the blue but I'd really appreciate it if you R&R. Please read and review :) Thanks a lot :D ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	4. Annoying

The One behind the Mask

What would you do if one day you were ordered to kill the one person you swore to protect? I suck at summaries but this totally sums it... I think... Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own bleach :P (but I'm working on it hahaha just kidding :D)

Chapter 4: Annoying

She woke up with puffy eyes. She sat up on her bed and began to stretch her arms when suddenly...

"Good morning." He greeted casually. Her face contorted when she saw him standing on one side of the room with his back resting against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest.

"So it wasn't a dream? Damn it!" She cursed lying back down and cuddling under the covers. He felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

What the hell is wrong with this girl?

"Good morning Miss Rukia!" Momo greeted cheerfully as she entered the room and placed a tray filled with who knows what on the side table. "Wakey wakey!" Momo continued clapping her hands together while Rukia just groaned in response.

"You know, you shouldn't sulk in such a lovely morning," Momo said while she pulled the sheet that covered the girl on the bed.

"What's so lovely about it?" Rukia grunted sitting up.

"Come on, smile. Don't be so grouchy," Momo said sporting on her flawless genuine smile but it just made Rukia scowl deeper.

"Why wouldn't I be, when he's right there ruining my morning?" She bellowed pointing at Ichigo. He felt a vein pop in his forehead at that comment.

Easy Ichigo... Patience... He told himself taking in a deep breath.

Momo raised an eyebrow at what the girl said, "Ruining? But I'm the one who asked him to wake you up since he was really early today."

"You asked him to—I can't believe it," Rukia said shaking her head. "Why are you punishing me like this?" Momo just rolled her eyes at how silly that sounded.

"Well, I'll leave you two now, I still have some work to do downstairs."

"You're leaving me with him?" Rukia questioned in disbelief but Momo simply asked Ichigo to come over as if she didn't hear what the other said. She then began to instruct him about what to do.

"So these are all the medicines, make sure she takes all of them," She gladly told him. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"All of those?" He asked a little doubtful and Momo nodded. There were six tablets of different colors on the tray and a glass of water.

Woah, that's a lot. He thought.

"Well, they're just vitamins. You see Miss Rukia's—" Rukia cut off Momo's statement before she could even finish it.

"Alright, alright, geez... I'll take them, just go already Momo."

"Right." She ended up saying before quickly exiting the room.

When they were finally alone, Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and spoke, "Don't you have anything better to do with your life?"

"Well instead of wondering about what I do with my life why don't you just mind your own and take your medicine," Ichigo said nodding towards the tray.

"Tsch," She grunts taking the pills from where they were.

"So... are you sick or something?" He asked still curious about the many medicines.

"I am not. It's called over protectiveness in pill form," She said while showing him the medicines on her palm.

"Whatever, just take them already." She paused and looked at him like she was waiting for something.

"What?" He had to ask.

"I'll do it when you go," She simply said.

"What?" he asked again thinking he might have heard her wrong.

She rolled her eyes, "I said I'll take them after you leave."

"When I leave huh? Well too bad 'cause I'm not going anywhere unless I see you take them... All of them," he told her firmly. She glared at him.

"That's not gonna work on me midget," he said with full confidence.

She scowled some more and stared at the tablets she was holding.

"_So? How many more?" He asked._

"_Three."_

"_You know I'll get overdosed if I—" She didn't let him finish as she spoke again._

"_You don't get overdosed with vitamins."_

"_Yes you can," he countered._

"_Just shut up and take it. Just take it all at the same time to save water," she said handing the other pills to him. He ran a hand through his spiky raven hair then sighed._

"_Fine," he then puts the medicines inside his mouth then he drank some water. "Wow, I feel healthier already," he scoffed and she rolled her eyes in response._

"_Here," he said handing her an orange one._

"_Huh? Take it alrea—"_

"_You should at least take one. It'll make you healthy," he reasoned._

"_I am healthy," she assured him._

"_Alright then this will make it stay that way. Please? Come on, I think this one is chewable and—"_

"_Fine," She said in defeat, popping it inside her mouth and chewing with a sarcastic smile. "There, happy?"_

"_Very." He said kissing her forehead._

She picks the orange one and began chewing it.

"There," she told him.

"And the others?"

She scowled, "Here." She raised it up to him, "You take them."

"What? It's your medicine," He countered.

"Well, it's your job to protect me right? So do your job and protect me from being overdosed."

"No. Just stop complaining and take them already," He strictly scolded. She pouted some more.

"Fine," She murmured popping the others inside her mouth, drinking water and begrudgingly putting down the glass on the side table. "Now leave me alone. You're fired," She said lying back down again.

* * *

"So what exactly is my job here? I mean I know it has something to do with guarding her but, what if there's nothing to protect her from?" Ichigo asked sitting across Momo who was humming while peeling potatoes.

"Hmm... great question. Actually, I really don't know how to answer that since Rukia had only one bodyguard before. And we don't exactly change bodyguards... never had actually. But I guess all you have to do is look after her 24/7," She said finishing off one of the potatoes and putting it on a bowl.

"24/7?" He asked again.

"Yeah, you have to always know where she is, how she is, what she's doing, etc. etc. stuff like that."

"Really?" This time he tried to process his job.

"Well, I'm not really sure but that's what Kaien did."

Kaien... that's the name of the old bodyguard?

"Really? How much do they pay him to do that?" He just had to ask.

"Nothing. You see Kaien was taken in by the Kuchiki household so as to return the favour that's what he did. And as you know my job is to remind Miss Rukia the things she needs to do and Kaien would be the one who makes sure she does them," she cleared out.

"So I'll be doing all those too?"

"Not necessarily. Although, if you want to be in Miss Rukia's good side, then you have to exert a little effort," Momo said winking at Ichigo, but the young man didn't seem to get it.

"Like what?" He posed Momo sighed.

"Oh well, like getting to know her better, her hobbies, her likes, dislikes, attitude, those things."

Well I do know one thing...

She damn hates me. He thought bitterly.

"As for me, I worked here all my life. They pay good don't they?" She asked knowing Ichigo would probably understand that and he did.

It was big money, definitely. He doesn't want to lose this job. So if he wants to keep working here, he needs to be as good as Kaien or even better.

He scowled at how impossible that sounded. That Kaien guy sounded perfect. It made Ichigo wonder about what that guy could have done to tame the wild beast.

Momo noticed Ichigo's scowl.

"Oh Ichigo, don't worry about it. Rukia's not the kind who gets into trouble. In fact, she's a really sweet girl," she assured him.

Sweet huh? I wonder when I'll see that sweet side of her that people always talk about.

I bet that Kaien guy always saw it... Not that I'm jealous but maybe I should ask him...

"So got any more questions?" Momo asked as she began to peel the last potato.

"Yeah, why did Kaien leave?"

"I don't know. The last time I talked to him was when he said good bye and to take care of Rukia. After that, nothing. Anything else?"

"Yeah... I've been meaning to ask..." He began to scratch the back of his head unsure of how to tell her his questions.

"Can you... tell me something about the Kuchiki's?" He let out. Momo stopped to look at him.

"Hmm? That's a bit broad. What do you want to know?"

"Everything you know." He simply answered.

Get to know her better right? Then what better way to start than to have a family background check, right?

Right.

She finished peeling the last potato then looked around as if she was going to tell him the biggest secret the world has ever known.

"Okay, I'll tell you the things that I know but for the things that I do know but not supposed to, you're just going to have to find those out for yourself," she whispered.

He nodded scowling a bit in confusion.

"Alright, the Kuchiki's as you know are very rich and powerful but what you don't know is the scary and crazy things that go on in this family. Drama, crime, murder, treachery, you'll find it all here. Like a twisted movie," Momo began.

Ichigo prepared himself to listen to the story with such an interesting introduction.

"Let's start from the very beginning, shall we?" Momo said with a clever smile.

A/N: And CUT! Hehe :P this is a bit short but it's not bad, I think. Woah, I'm really tired. Sorry for the errors in this chapter I didn't have much time to check. That's all. Please read and review. Thank you soo much. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	5. The Poor Daughter

The One behind the Mask

What would you do if one day you were ordered to kill the one person you swore to protect? I suck at summaries but this totally sums it... I think... Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own bleach :P (but I'm working on it hahaha just kidding :D)

Chapter 5: The Poor Daughter

Momo leaned her back against the counter as she began her tale, "It all started with this three very powerful people. Ryuki Kuchiki, Ayano Kuza and Kusanagi Aizen. These were great college friends before they decided to establish their own company."

"The Kuchiki industries," Ichigo figured.

"Exactly!" Momo beamed in agreement.

"And it turned out to be very successful, heck one of the bests in the world," He added.

"Well as good as that sounds, it's not really as good inside as it is outside."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Miss Ayano and Ryuki Kuchiki got married."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. It was televised but that doesn't sound like a problem," He figured with a scowl.

"It doesn't? Wrong. That's how the problem started. You see the best man, Kusanagi... was also in love with Miss Ayano."

"O-okay?"

"Don't you get it Ichigo? The woman you love, married to your best friend? THAT WOULD HURT!" Momo exclaimed with such intense emotions.

"Probably..." The young man replied simply which led the other person to sigh at the weak response but hence carried on with her story. She explained that Ryuki and Ayano had a son named Yuya. When Yuya turned three Ryuki had to go on a business trip entrusting his family to Kusanagi. The said Kusanagi took advantage of the situation a.k.a. the woman named Ayano which led her pregnant once again but this time she didn't carry her husband's son but Kusanagi's. After six months of being away, Ryuki found out the truth through Ayano. She begged for forgiveness and told him everything since the guilt was killing her. He was furious especially to Kusanagi. The baby was allowed to be born however Ryuki didn't give a damn about it. It wasn't his so he made it clear that it is not family. Kusanagi on the other hand, didn't agree so to settle things they split the company into half. One for the Aizen's and the other to the Kuchiki's. When the baby was born, Kusanagi took care of him, a baby boy named Sano. A few years passed and Kusanagi's share of the company went bankrupt. In the end he had no choice but to come running back to Ryuki for help or even just for the sake of his son but his friend refused to acknowledge him. That resulted for Ryuki to decide that ONLY a Kuchiki can inherit the family fortune. Then on his way to another business trip, he died on a plane crash. After his death, his wife, Ayano, decided to help Kusanagi's family. Sano and Yuya became close friends. They didn't inherit the hatred that their fathers' carried for one another, to them they were brothers even though their parents treated them unequally. Soon enough, Kusanagi passed away due to illness and Ayano grew older. Yuya and Sano took care of the company although they were aware that Yuya would be the one to inherit it, it didn't matter. Then the two men got married. Sano had a son named Sosuke while Yuya had an arranged marriage and had a son named Byakuya. But all of a sudden, Yuya's wife committed suicide.

"The reason to why she did it was still unknown, some say it was depression but they still can't confirm it," Momo added shaking her head in disappointment. She looked at the wall clock.

"Oh geez! Look at the time, I think I've been talking for hours now. Rukia's teacher is probably here already, I better bring her some tea," She said grabbing a tray with teacups and a pot of hot tea.

"Eh? But wait! You haven't finished the story yet!" Ichigo exclaimed eager to know what happens next. "How does Rukia fit into that picture?"

"Oh right... Well, Mister Yuya remarried when Byakuya was fourteen. The woman he married had a ten-year-old daughter named Rukia," She said with a sweet and gentle smile as Rukia's name escaped her lips. "Well, that's all I could tell you I guess. I better get this outside," She added quickly stepping out of the kitchen holding the tray.

So, that's her story then. Ichigo figured.

_I'll tell you the things that I know but for the things that I do know but not supposed to, you're just going to have to find those out for yourself..._

I guess that was my cue. I'm on my own from this point on. He thought.

"Rukia Kuchiki... I think it's time to get to know you better myself, midget."

A/N: So yeah... short, but this is very important. The story is going to revolve around this thick base hahaha =))) Sorry for the errors, I didn't have time to check, I just really wanted to update. Really busy right now, gotta go. Please read and review! Thank you! ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	6. Mozart

The One behind the Mask

What would you do if one day you were ordered to kill the one person you swore to protect? I suck at summaries but this totally sums it... I think... Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own bleach :P (but I'm working on it hahaha just kidding :D)

Chapter 6: Mozart

"Rukia Darling!" A woman with greyish pinned up hair, wearing a grey conservative dress, stood up and waved at the petite girl who smiled sweetly back.

"Mrs. Jones," she greeted in acknowledgement as the elder woman gave her a slight hug.

"It's good to see you again. It has been awhile; hope you studied your lessons while I was away. So shall we?" The woman led the way to the piano room with sparkling brown eyes. Rukia simply nodded and followed behind.

* * *

"Don't worry darling, you'll get the hang of it. Just need a little practice," Mrs. Jones said with a cheery and encouraging tone as Rukia pressed the keys of the on the piano awkwardly.

"R-right," she replied trying to sound as quirky as her teacher.

"Here, I'll show you how it goes once again," The woman then once again started playing slowly for Rukia to remember the way the piece was supposed to sound. The young girl sighed inwardly but tried to keep it to herself. Soon Momo arrived inside the room with tea. Mrs. Jones was delighted to receive the offered beverage and decided to let Rukia practice by herself in the room for awhile while she takes her tea-break a.k.a. chat-time with Momo. As soon as Rukia was alone she placed her elbows on the keys, creating random sounds from the piano and propping her head up sighing.

"Shouldn't you be practicing?"

Her eyebrows immediately creased after hearing that voice.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" she retorted with a bitter tone not looking at him.

"Actually, I AM where I'm supposed to be. Watching you. Like what a good body guard should do," he tried to sound cheerful as if to irritate her more and it worked. Rukia growled inwardly when Ichigo sat beside her on the piano seat where Mrs. Jones used to be seated.

"So, piano…" he pressed a key but his hand was immediately brushed away.

"Don't touch it. You'll get your cocky asshole germs all over it."

"Right. Or I might catch yours. I wouldn't want to have snobby rich bitch germs now would I?" he countered but she chose to ignore him and continued practicing the piece. She was playing Mozart's Symphony no. 25 although it sounded far from it by the way she played it. Slow and sloppy. Ichigo tried to suppress his chuckle. Rukia's mouth gaped in disbelief.

"Did you just laugh at me?"

"I'm sorry, I just, I think you need more practice… I mean a lot of practice."

"Oh so you're a critic now? Let's see you play," she challenged.

"Hey, all I'm saying is I've heard it before and it doesn't sound like that. I guess you add your own style huh?"

"Like I said, let's see you play," she repeated in an intimidating tone.

"I don't play."

"Then don't talk."

"Fine, move," he said looking at the score for a moment. He decided to start with some simpler part then began to play. Yes, they used to have piano lessons at school when he was little and he did excel a little but alas, he didn't really have that much training so the way he played it sounded gentler but it was alright, at least he was doing it right until…

"Stop."

"What?" he asked annoyingly.

"Your tempo is wrong," she said in a monotone but she still sounded intimidating.

"Excuse me? Have you heard yourself play?"

"Have you heard me play?" she asked back.

"Yes and frankly you suck," he said bluntly. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Let's have a bet, if I do it right, you have to stay out of my way, got that?"

"Fine," he replied giving her some space. She stared at the music sheet for awhile as if memorizing it. Then she sat straight and positioned her fingers on the piano keys.

"Unfortunately, you heard me practice, not play."

And then she began to play. Really play. Like how Mozart's Symphony no. 25 was supposed to sound. With an up-beat tempo, her fingers graced through the keys smoothly until it finally reached the last note. She simply glanced back at him when she was done, "Like I said, stay out of my way." Ichigo was well, stunned. His eyes were wide in shock.

She was really good… no…

Amazing…

"But… how… what just happened?" he ended up saying.

"Right now, you just lost a bet so get out of my face, you're distracting me," she said going back to her sloppy playing.

"Hold it! If you're that good, why would you need a tutor?" he asked in confusion grabbing her hand that she immediately pulled back.

"None of your business Kurosaki, now go away," she replied coldly.

He stood up in defeat but continued, "Well, don't you know that you're just wasting that woman's time by lying to her?"

"I'm not lying to her. She's teaching me the basics," she reasoned.

"Which you already know!"

"So? Besides, she likes going here, she gets paid and she gets free tea. What's to complain?"

Right on cue Mrs. Jones and Momo came back inside the room.

"So? How did the practice go darling?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"A little hard but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it," Rukia replied sweetly.

"Oh good but I have to go now."

Rukia's expression changed into a confused one, "Is it Tommy?" she asked and the woman nodded. Rukia gave Momo a slight eye signal.

"Oh Mrs. Jones, here's for your hard work today," Momo said with glee as she hands Mrs. Jones a small brown envelop from her pocket which the woman looked at with slight hesitance looking at Rukia first then the envelop before finally taking it.

"Oh, thank you so much. You are an angel, dearest. Without you, Tommy wouldn't be…" she couldn't continue as she felt tears well up in her eyes. And then she gave the young girl a tight appreciative hug.

"It's no big deal Mrs. Jones, Tommy's a good kid and right now, he needs you so you should go. I'll see you next week for the next lesson?" Rukia said and the older woman nodded while she wiped her tears away. While this was all happening Ichigo was just observing from the side until Mrs. Jones caught sight of him.

"Why hello there? You are?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia's body guard," he introduced with a slight bow.

"Body guard? What happened to that other good lad?" she asked looking at Rukia.

"He left," Rukia replied as if that should explain everything.

"I see, well, it's nice to meet you young man. Take good care of Miss Rukia. She's truly a God given gift."

"Will do, ma'am."

"Momo, ask our driver to give Mrs. Jones a ride to the hospital where Tommy's held," Rukia said and so Momo led Mrs. Jones out of the room. Ichigo watched Rukia for a moment as he finally understood her motives.

I guess she is nice after all… he thought.

"What are you still doing here? I told you to stay out of my way."

And she's back to being the horrible midget that she is… He added.

"You know, I don't get why you're so mad at me. I mean, I don't remember doing anything wrong to you."

"Oh right," she began sarcastically, "then I suggest you… think harder." That was the last thing she said before walking out on him and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Yeah I think I can do it this week… no, everything went well last time… the toy ball was a nice touch… yeah, it's easier to activate… I'll just give you a signal… mmm… I really don't want to talk about it… I don't think he spilled it though I—" she was cut off when she heard the door open.

She scowled, "It's called knocking fool."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "No, it's called I've-been-knocking-a-few-times-but-you-weren't-answering-so-I-decided-to-let-myself-in, midget," he retorted and she just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Then she went back to her phone call, "No it's no one… bye." she said immediately ending the call even though the other person in the line seems to still be talking.

"So, who's that?" Ichigo asked.

"None of your business now get out of my room," she demanded shooting him a glare.

"Look I just came to say that dinner is ready and Momo asked me to—"

"Tell her I'm not hungry, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep," she simply said cutting him off and sitting on the bed.

Ichigo saw the pyjamas on the bed proving her point. "Fine," he simply shrugged and was about to step out of the room when she spoke again.

"Lock the door behind you," she reminded.

"Yes ma'am," he replied pushing the lock on the doorknob. He was about to close it from outside when he remembered something that Momo told him.

"_Miss Rukia can't miss her meals. It is your job to make sure she does what she needs to do so she can't say no for an answer."_

"Wait Rukia you can't miss—" And at that moment, both of them froze.

Their faces both surprised to see each other. Hers surprised to see that the door was still open and him surprised to see her… well… her top off.

It took a lot of seconds before both of them could react and analyze what just happened. Rukia immediately grabbed whatever she could and threw it at the door while she covered herself with her pyjama top. Ichigo immediately closed the door behind him to take cover.

Oh why? Why the fuck does it always have to be him? Or me? Oh fuck it! The bastard! He is so fired! Rukia cursed to herself quickly putting on her pyjama top.

Ichigo leaned against one of the walls in the hallway his cheeks were flushed red as he tried to even his breathing.

Of course she asked the door to be locked, she was going to change. Fuck. He cursed.

And then it hit him.

That scenario was so familiar…

A little too familiar…

But a different circumstance…

But could it be…?

The same bunny printed bra…

Like the one _she_ wore…

_She…_

The girl behind the mask…

A/N: Waaah! Not much to say just really need to start my paper now haha XD Sorry for the errors hehe, I'm trying to keep it short. Thank you for reading and please review. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	7. Master

The One behind the Mask

What would you do if one day you were ordered to kill the one person you swore to protect? I suck at summaries but this totally sums it... I think... Ichiruki :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own bleach :P (but I'm working on it hahaha just kidding :D)

Chapter 7: Master

Bunnies...

Bunnies...

"_Oh hey, it's been a while so how's the body guard thing coming along?" Nanao asked surprised to see Ichigo._

"_Great..." He replied but he didn't sound convincing._

"_That great?" Nanao figured it was bad by his tone of voice._

"_Yeah, let's just say I'd rather go back to my old old job than..." He cut his own statement off before continuing firmly, "No. I'm never doing that again. Ever," He said more to himself than to her as he was reminded of the memories of his past._

"_So what got you back here?" Ishida asked cutting off Ichigo's reverie. "Isn't little miss rich girl looking for you?" He added trying to lighten the mood._

"_No, besides little miss rich bitch hates me and she probably doesn't want to see me ever again."_

"_What'd you do?" Nanao posed in curiosity._

_Ichigo sighed at the memory of what he saw, "Trust me, you don't want to know. I swear I'm getting the feeling that I'm about to lose this job permanently."_

"_That bad huh?"_

"_From the very beginning she never really liked me. Do you know how many times she told me I'm fired?"_

"_How many?"_

"_I don't know. I stopped counting since I always hear it come out of her tiny little bratty mouth."_

_Nanao put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "Well relax for a moment, you're not there anymore, you're here which means you have other problems to worry about than Rukia Kuchiki."_

"_Right, right," Ichigo said as he was reminded of why he was there lurking in warehouse no. 3AC1. "So any leads on our masked person?"_

"_None so far, there haven't been any attacks on the warehouses for days but we're getting the feeling it'll be soon," Ishida answered this time._

"_So you still think this is the next target?" Ichigo asked observing the warehouse. You can smell the sea for it was close to the harbour._

"_Well it better be. Our man has been attacking minor warehouses and this is the last of them. We're screwed if this gets destroyed," Ishida replied adjusting his glasses._

"_I see."_

"_I'll just go talk to the officer in charge of the rounds tonight," Ishida said walking off after spotting the said officer. Nanao was about to follow when Ichigo stopped her. "Um... wait Nanao."_

"_Yes?"_

"_There's something I want to ask. It's a little personal so could you not tell four eyes about it?"_

_She chuckled a bit, "Interesting, what could it be?"_

_He didn't really know how to ask her so he ended up with the question, "Do you know where I could buy... er... girl stuff?"_

"_Girl stuff?" Nanao repeated with a raised eyebrow, "What kind of girl stuff?"_

"_Just girl stuff with printed rabbits on it."_

"_Printed rabbits? Um... Depends on what you are buying and what kind of rabbit you are looking for."_

"_Oh..." He ended up saying when he realized he couldn't possibly get anything from her without spilling little details._

"_Nanao! Can we have the charts?" Ishida came running back to them._

"_Why do you ask?" Nanao asked Ichigo as she handed Ishida the folder she was holding._

"_N-nothing." Ichigo quickly ended carefully in case Ishida hears anything._

Damn you Ishida...

Who the hell am I going to ask for information now?

"Stupid bunnies..." He murmured as he went inside the kitchen and saw the familiar girl who is always there exuding her cheerful glow.

"Oh hey, you're early again!" Momo greeted with a smile. "Well you went home early too, is something wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well," He replied taking a seat on the counter.

"Oh that's a shame. Do you need some medicine?"

"No, I'm fine."

He watched as Momo prepares Rukia's vitamins when one of the bottles caught his eye.

"Hey wait, that..." He said pointing at it, "can I see it?"

Momo gladly handed the bottle to him, "It's chewable vitamins. I think it really tastes sweet and—"

"This rabbit!" He exclaimed pointing at the cover with a picture of a cartoon rabbit.

"Hm? You mean chappy?"

"Chappy?"

"Yes, that's chappy the rabbit."

"Chappy the rabbit," He repeated staring happily at the bunny with pride.

Chappy the rabbit! So that's who you are you fucking rabbit!

Now all I have to do is get a list of all the small girls that wear chappy undergarments...

...

...

Did you just hear what you just said?

How the hell am I going to do that?

His smile slowly disappeared.

Well at least I'm getting somewhere. That should lower the cluster.

"So what about Chappy? Do you like it?" Momo asked when she noticed his reaction towards the picture.

"No I— hey, do you know where people buy stuff with this Chappy the rabbit thing on it?"

"I... um... no. But I know someone who does."

"Really? Who?" His face lightened up with hope.

"Miss Rukia."

Dream crushed.

"Really? No one else?" He asked still hopeful.

"Well, Miss Rukia loves Chappy the rabbit, she goes to stores with Kaien to buy stuff that has Chappy all over it. If you want stores with Chappy then ask her."

"I... guess so..." He murmured grimly. "It's just that—"

"You..." Her voice got the attention of the two people in the kitchen.

Speak of the devil...

Literally, the devil...

"What are you still doing here?" She began with a loathing tone.

"Good morning Miss Rukia! You're up early!" Momo greeted with bliss not minding that the other person seems to not be in a good mood.

"Wait, Rukia I can explain—"

"Oh don't you dare say my name you perverted scum. After last night, you shouldn't even be alive right now!"

He gulped at hearing that venom in her voice.

Not good.

"Listen I—" He tried to reason.

"Listen? What makes you think I'll listen to you?" She yelled angrily grabbing a knife from the counter. Momo gasped while Ichigo immediately tried to get away but Rukia was blocking his exit so he stayed as far away as he can from her... She was holding a KNIFE for god's sake!

"M-miss Rukia, please put the knife down. What exactly happened?" Momo tried to calm Rukia down wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"He was peeking on me while I was changing! And now he's gonna pay!" She yelled pointing the tip of the knife at him. Ichigo felt all his blood drain at how frightening Rukia was. She was really angry.

"N-no I wasn't! Why would I even waste my time doing something like that?" He tried to retort.

"Because you're a sick perverted bastard!"

"Okay, okay, Ichigo, what exactly did you see?" Momo tried to keep track of what exactly happened.

"I saw nothing!"

"Liar!" Rukia yelled demanding the truth.

"Fine, I saw your top off."

"ASSHOLE! I demand his eyes to be ripped out!" She screamed in anger.

Both Momo and Ichigo let out a big "What?"

"You heard me. When my uncle hears about this say good bye to your job, your eyes and your life!"

"So he saw your top off, just imagine that you were wearing your bikini," Momo said in a carefree tone.

"BIKINI? Momo! Whose side are you on?" Rukia looked at Momo unbelievably.

"Just trying to lighten things up."

"It's not helping!"

"Look Miss Rukia just calm down. Listen, stressing isn't good for you, okay?" Momo said in a calmer tone taking the knife from Rukia and placing it on the counter. "Look, he saw what he saw and I don't think taking his eyes out would erase the memory of it. We can't do anything about that."

Rukia scowled some more knowing what Momo said was true but she can't let it go, especially when it happened twice and this time she didn't have a mask on.

"Yes we can! We can do something! We could just fire him! I don't even know what made uncle decide to hire him. I don't need a perverted body guard!" She shouted giving him a death glare.

And with that Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He marched towards Rukia, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Let go off me you fool!" Before she knew it they were in the piano room when he let her go. "Why did you—" She didn't finish when what he did next surprised her. He got down on his knees with his head down.

"What are you doing?" She asked still confused and scowling. She tried hard to hide the surprise in her tone.

"Please," He began in a low yet pleading tone, "Don't fire me." Rukia's eyes widened but she tried to keep her authoritative tone when she answered, "And why shouldn't I?"

"I need this job... for my sisters... so please..." This time he clenched his fists and closed his eyes shut. "Please..."

There was a pause before he heard her sigh, "Oh god, would you stop saying 'please' already?"

This time he looked up at her, "So does that mean you forgive—"

"I'm not yet done."

"S-sorry..." He said bowing again.

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest, "First admit that you've done wrong, that you're an idiot and you are never going to do wrong or disrespect me ever again."

He took a deep breath...

Here goes...

"I'm sorry for what I did, I was an idiot—"

"Am," she corrected. He felt the urge to retort but decided not to and just went with it.

"Am... an idiot."

"Continue," she told him.

"And I am never ever going to do wrong or disrespect you ever again."

Rukia smirked, "Good. Now get up." He obliged and they looked at each other.

"Well then Ichigo Kurosaki, from this day on, I am officially hiring you as my temporary body guard providing you follow your aforementioned statement," her face was serious again as if warning him.

"Yes Miss Rukia," He tried to sound like a good slave but Rukia frowned at hearing his answer.

"Wait. No. You don't call me 'Miss Rukia', you call me Master."

He raised an eyebrow, "What? But that's—"

"Are you questioning me?" Ichigo tried to keep his composure.

"No, master," He humbly replied.

It's official.

Congratulations Ichigo Kurosaki, from this day on, you are officially Rukia Kuchiki's slave.

"See if you're going to be like that, then maybe we'll get along just fine," Rukia said before walking out of the piano room.

Ichigo lets out a really big sigh. He just hopes he can keep this charade up or his temper calm long enough to get her to help him.

A/N: Oh yes I'm done with chapter seven. Hahaha I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review. I'm trying my best to keep the updates short hehe oh well. Sorry for the errors. Thank you soo much for those who read and review. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


End file.
